


Just Another Work Day

by 2rus



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: M/M, attempt at comedy, may or may not have the president somewhere, this is like really old amaze, usukexchange
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-07
Updated: 2014-05-07
Packaged: 2018-01-23 22:41:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,827
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1582031
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/2rus/pseuds/2rus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Basically, we gotta let the president know these two are gay for each other. The saddest attempt at comedy ever known to mankind.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just Another Work Day

**Author's Note:**

> Fic exchange for shadowfaeyre 
> 
> WARNING: It's not beta'd   
> Also I'm very sorry for what you are about to read.

An early Monday morning lazily glazed over the dormant streets of Washington D.C. bringing to live its streets and houses with a soft hum of electronics turning on, a rustling of sheets were faintly recognizable groans escaped their dormant prisoners and a cool breeze stirred from the North, sending shivers up the early rising people and waking up those who carelessly left the comfort warmth of their homes without a jacket. A few rays of sunlight begin to glisten off the walls and plants, reflecting a murderous light to still tired eyes stuck in early morning traffic and dog walkers while their pets happily barked and tugged at their leash just a little too hard to send the still sleepy body tumbling down as another day greeted the citizens of the United States. And even with such lazy commuters, there was an underlying truth that the people of the United States were earnest to keep their reputation as hard working citizens of the world (if the fact that many made sure to wake up just a little extra early to obtain their daily dose of exercise in order to fit into the cute dress that was bought at Marshall was something to go by).

No one needed to look further than from their most proud symbol, the White House, that by 5 a.m. had its curtains drawn open allowing in the few rays of light, its hallways were vacuumed perfectly, and a group of staff moved about to set things ready for early meetings and visits to the historical palace. By 7 a.m. soft yet firm footsteps were beginning to echo around the house, men and women all dress in suits moved about with files at hand, radios firmly attached at their hip, and well trimmed hair styled that spoke nothing of how long had they been working or how tired they must feel. If one were to look further inside, a room was being prepared to take on the most intense meeting of the new beginning, then again finally meeting with all the staff plus the number of older staff that were to be the new President’s crew was never an easy one.  
No more than five minutes later than seven, the one man everyone respected and admired made his grand entrance. Being the one with the power, people were bound to respect you, but as a wise old man told him once ‘unless you had a certain ability to change the atmosphere around you, it is a worthless effort to try and lead a group of men and women to success’, and it was to this words that the current president lived with today. As he moved further inside, he notice the atmosphere changing, becoming a little less tense since, but still with the professionalism one would expect to receive from the group of people selected to lead and aid the country. Once the president arrived to the room in which the morning meeting is being held at, the rather loud murmur turns into a hushed whisper and gradually turns into complete quietness as the coordinator takes his stand and begins the meeting.

It starts off simple, a few introductions here and there, bland yet humorous jokes to lessen the tension, and a look over the planned schedule and a brief break for everyone to get their cup of coffee in hand; the meeting was not to make decision but to start the ideas flowing, to spark concern over much needed to be address topics and to give everyone an understanding of how each of us work as a whole instead of individually. The meeting continued on, small opinions flying here and there as new topics were introduced and quickly the tense atmosphere turned to a friendly yet professional one, after another hour of discussion, there is another break, the staff go off to stretch legs, make calls, and use the bathroom accordingly.

For the president, it was the best opportunity to begin interacting more with those who he will be working with, beginning small conversations with those nearest to him and laughing at again bland jokes that are mostly used to spark conversations than to genuinely make someone laugh. After a few minutes of interaction, the middle age man retired from the room, his eyes land on a unfamiliar blond haired man while walking away, the man seemed to be slightly concerned, green eyes looking around the room for something or perhaps someone, yet the president could not bring himself to investigate further more because although the atmosphere lightened, he needed a step outside the room to breath. Once outside, he moved towards a random direction, his heavy steps taking him slowly away from the room, his shoulders relaxing as he felt the immense amount of tension leaving his body and his eyes relaxing to the point of a few drops of tears leaving the corner of his eyes.

“Mr. President? Are you okay?” A loud, yet surprisingly soft voice rang through the hallway, bringing the man to a stop and causing him to look up at the young blond man he was introduce to a few days ago. With a warm smile, the president slowly nodded and casually rubbed the tired tears away from his eyes, yet the blond man didn’t seemed convinced and as the president once again assured him that he was indeed okay, the man continued to nervously ask if he could do something to help. “Alfred, Alfred enough! I am okay, i was just taking a walk around in order to relax a little more from the tense atmosphere in that room,” the president finally explain, a small laugh leaving him as he physically saw the tense shoulders of the blond man relax and slouch over a bit. A few seconds later, Alfred looked up and gave a small smile at the man, his cheeks dusted red as he realized this and nervous laughter accidentally bubbling up which he soon tried to cover as a coughing.

The president could not do a thing but laugh a little too, since it was a new term and Alfred being what he was, a ‘country’ as he’d lightly put it, it was a very awkward occasion for both of them, but as soon as Alfred finally cooled down and begin to chit chat more openly with the man, he could not do much but to also relax into the conversation. It was a curious thing, and he’d taken notice of this, but whenever he had found himself making small talk with the blond man, he would definitely begin it with a very enthusiastic tone to things, as if everything that he talked about honestly interested him and unlike any other, Alfred did not seem to run away from the ‘presence’ the man gave as the one in authority but searched for it and faced it as his equal (which in the end is true since both man have the same kind of power over the nation).  
“Oh man, look at that time! It’s almost time for my turn to present,” Alfred had said while glancing at his phone, a small nervous laughter surfacing once again, in the same breath he turned towards the way the room was, as if expecting someone to be there waiting for him, but it was only the two of them in the hall. The president frowned a little, his eyes clearly reading Alfred’s nervousness what it was to come, to be told, he already had an impression that the young man didn’t show such uneasy feelings towards things so easily, but this… It slightly concerned him. “Something the matter, Alfred?” The older man asked, making the blond jump at the sudden sound and turn back with another flutter of nervous laughter, yet it died down very quickly as the blond’s gaze fell and his arms seemed to be slightly busier than before. “It’s nothing Mr. President, I’m just nervous for the next part of the meeting… But don’t worry, I’ll make sure is worth a while, please come to meeting room soon!” With that said, the blond quickly left the president, his hurried steps making him a bit clumsier than usual and although it made the man smile, he still worried about the nervousness that suddenly overcame the young man.

——————————-

When the man finally came back to the room, everyone else was sitting in their spot, some chit-chatting among the people around them and others just waiting for the third part to start. Once he took his seat, there was a small hush which quieted the people around and turn the attention towards the middle of the room. There, Alfred stood in the middle of the conference room, to his left side stood the former president and to his right stood another blond man, the man he’d notice to be looking around before he left the room in fact, this made the president frown a little and unconsciously, lean forward in curiosity of what Alfred and the two other man had to say. The tallest blond man, presented himself as Alfred F Jones and went on ahead to explain what his role in the house was, an explanation the president had heard once the same day he was elected president. It send an awed hushed around the room and as the president looked around to see reactions, he could read various emotions going from shock to readily acceptance. It was a very good reaction if the president might say, but as he turned to look at the men in the front, it seemed as if it was not exactly what they were looking for.

After another few minutes, Alfred turned his head slightly to his right and without a word, the green eyes blond took a few steps forward until he was standing side by side to Alfred. Eyes locked with each other and in an unspoken interchange of words, the other man stood in front of the room and spoke about himself, calling himself Arthur Kirkland, his role being the representative of the United Kingdom. He also did his little introduction, fidgeting a little as if he was not used to doing such presentations, then again it could be understood, after all not everyone is expected to react coolly to such announcements, but just like Alfred, his presentation was received with equal amount of enthusiasm and acceptance (to no ones surprise if the president dare say so). After all the cordial presentations where done, a very subtle change of atmosphere happen, it was a change not notice by everyone, unless looking for it. The air around the room that was became a little more tense and it maybe was not notice by those whose power is very low but subconsciously, they would start playing with their hair or adjust their sitting posture.

Suddenly, the two world representatives seemed to be very unreachable and somewhat be seen as godly personalities when in reality they were just as godly as any human with a certain amount of power. The room when quiet once again, eyes focused on the men at the middle with forced smiles and sweating hands, yet they did not say anything for a few minutes, in fact, they seemed to be judging the room with their eyes, the American landing on people and seeming to try to judge future reactions, lingering on the secretary of defense the most and noticeably avoiding meeting gazes with his new boss, while the English quickly went to read the president, almost piercing green eyes reading the soft edges of the new boss, his features never changing and his eyes a closed off door that could not be broken down. It was a rather surprising look, as if the man was giving a threat towards him when in reality he wasn’t, he mostly seemed hostile, like a scared cat. Without much to say, the president gave him a smile in hopes to calm his tense posture, but as time moved on, he notice it didn’t really changed much in him.

“Well then, there is one more announcement we would like to make before returning to the regular schedule meeting,” Arthur stated, his gaze moving from the president to catch the attention of the room around him, his hand, which earlier had been neatly positioned behind his back, was now taken by Alfred in a firm grasp before continuing to a very drawn out explanation that needed to be explain to the new staff. They started with how relationship between countries are made, political ones, which in turned catches the attention of many in the room having never heard of such ordeals (unless the High School and higher education could be counted as of knowing how they worked, but in this reality they really didn’t give the actual deed enough credit), before moving onto a territory that caught almost everyone else off guard.

“As countries, we have barriers of social interaction within our own citizens. Yes, we can befriend them and become something close to family to them, but… We are forbidden to have any personal relationship with them or in simpler terms ‘dating’ them,” Alfred begin, his eyes down-casting and his face turning into a slightly concerned but focused expression.“With that said, we do not have a limit of personal relationships between ourselves. In fact, many of the old alliances have turned into personal relationships between the two countries and even after those alliances have broke politically, they do not diminish or impact the personal relationship between the two individuals,” finished the English man, his eyes never revealing any emotion as he gave his little explanation, yet if one noticed the hands again, they seemed to be slightly shaking and a nervous sweat could be seen in Alfred’s forehead. “Since the choices within our realm are limited to beings of the same kind, it is not weird for countries who have been closely together politically to have a personal relationship as well…”

As they reached this point, something clicked within the president’s mind, the amount of nervousness was just too much for the meeting to be about learning how the country/government relationship worked or how international affairs were handle. His eyes narrowed a little, noticing the small fidgeting from both young men and he sudden intake of breath from Alfred as well. “With that said… I would like for everyone to know that the political relationship between the United Kingdom and the United States is more deeply than mere alliances…” After that the room was suddenly very quiet, almost everyone seemed to be in shock, except for those who were already aware of this which were the few older staff. The president himself did not know hot to react to it, but in a way, he could see how that had happen and why it was almost not surprising that it did. Sighing a little the president gave a small smile towards the two of them before laughing a little at the whole situation, because although almost unbelievable it was also very amusing, because everything was bizarre in it. The two people in the room who have lived through many unthought of events in life as well as been in many different (and most definitely awkward situations) were standing in the middle of it, fidgeting like crazy and almost blushing at the nervousness that doing this gave to them.  
“Seriously man, you two have probably lived through many nerve wracking moments and this is what it takes to almost break you down?” The president gave his opinion, still trying to control his laughter at the bizarre situation and in a point, he also had slightly lost his composure. Without much words, he stood up and walked towards them, the smile still in place and hands outstretched as if inviting them to finally relax. “Now, I don’t mean to speak for everyone, but if you are concerned of how we will take this, I assure you that my staff will be nothing but professionals about this. After all, you two have an important role not to just your own governments but to us as well, so stop fidgeting so much Alfred and just smile, you make everyone around nervous when you don’t,” and with that it was settle, the room seemed to collectively sigh in relief and continued on with their usual chatter after a big announcement is made, some even ventured towards the countries in order to voice their curiosities and the president just gave a light squeeze of the shoulders to both men before moving back to his sit.

It might not be the most comfortable announcement to make to a nation still debating over relationship views, but one thing was sure, they were not in any position to mess with the small amount of freedom these countries seem to have in their lives.


End file.
